Alone Together
by accordianpea
Summary: In which Snufkin summons Moomintroll just before bed for a quiet wandering in the forest together, to do the sort of things friends can enjoy perfectly alone.
1. the Nothing Whistle

note: I hope it's obvious enough, but Snufkin does not have a dick in this fic. He has a vag :v I hope somebody else out there is desirous of all the specifics of this fic!

* * *

It was just after dusk on a faintly cool, crisp summer night, a few days after a short rain- when everything has that rinsed earth smell. The moominhouse was quiet, with everyone settling into bed. Moomintroll could have fallen asleep right then and been pleased with his day, but then came a whistle outside that meant nothing, which of course meant it didn't mean 'secrets' or 'trouble' or 'I have a plan'. Snufkin would say it has no meaning, and perhaps feel quite adamant about that, but Moomintroll had come to quietly understand it meant the kind of night where Snufkin wanted to sit in silence and perhaps, if the mood struck, share a word, or glance or two.

As much as Snufkin loved to be alone and deal only with himself, he had nights like these. They were few and far between, but there. Moomintroll felt privileged to be trusted with them.

The moment he heard a whistle, all sleepiness left him. He was never tired when Snufkin called him, and Snufkin would never apologize for keeping him up.

They wandered in silence for a while through the wood, listening to the skitter of creeps, shuffle of the trees and othersuch things you only hear when you're completely quiet. Snufkin stopped at a patch of grass on a slight incline, and sat himself down without a word, to which Moomintroll followed suit.

For some time, Snufkin played his harmonica, its warm tones gliding not too far into the surrounding trees to be a disturbance. It was Moomintroll's favorite, All Small Beasts Should Have Bows in their Tails. Always he knew it was just for him when Snufkin played it. Once enough was had, they returned to silence.

Moomintroll's eyes trailed to his friend often. Snufkin's paw was disappeared in his trousers with his cloak pulled up some, and his eyes observed just the night's stillness. This wasn't uncommon, and nothing of special note or interest; one does what one wants in Moominvalley, so long as it doesn't interrupt another too much, and nothing could interrupt Moomintroll less. The sound of Snufkin's breath would join the night wind, and he loved to listen to it shift and change like a song. It isn't a sort of thing he did himself like this (he'd be a little embarrassed to be seen openly) but it wasn't the sort of thing he minded.

Tonight, though, Moomintroll had a thought, and breaking the silence didn't seem too rude just then.

"It's such a lovely night, " he began, with the tone that only starts something and doesn't finish it. He waits a beat, as Snufkin's paw slows but doesn't leave its position. "Do you think I could help?"

Snufkin hummed. "I don't see why not." It was as simple as that.

Without much hesitation at all, Moomintroll closed the distance between them enough to comfortably reach across Snufkin's stomach. His own paw retreated to make room, and upon reaching in, Moomintroll immediately was struck with delight.

"There's hair!" he didn't expect that, though he'd seen such on some sprites and other creatures, but never a snufkin. "It's pricklier than your head hair... not as soft."

"Ah, that is different isn't it. You're just the same all over" Snufkin joked, alluding to a moomin's bare everything. Moomintroll chuckled.

He trailed his paw down where it was so warm, and some wet. There was so much going on. Snufkin stired a little around him. As the immediate exhilaration faded, it dawned on him.

"Oh, I don't know what I'm doing," he said quite sheepishly.

"I can show you if you'd like," Snufkin offered.

"Oh, please do."

Snufkin's paw (which was just smaller than Moomintroll's) joined his, laying palm over his knuckles and placing fingers over fingers, asserting pressure on a few, and then urging them to move a little to and fro, in gentle rhythm. "There," he said, "and like this." Moomintroll offered an acknowledging humm, and dutifully moved his fingers as he was shown under Snufkin's passive paw for a few minutes. It was tempting to glance at his eyes for the reassurance, but he was certain Snufkin would simply correct him if he had to.

And then the most lovely thing happened. Snufkin let out one of those heavy, shaky sighs he does, just as Moomintroll's finger budged. Oh, it was incredible, and he felt elated all the way to his toes and ears, and all at once he felt so satisfied and so thirsty for more. His worries left him, and he was nothing but eager.

Steadily, Snufkin's hips began to move under Moomintroll's paw, as they established a pace and moved together. When Snufkin moved one way, Moomintroll pressed into him, and retreated for another, and waited for more sounds, which came sparsely (Snufkin was a quiet fellow in all respects) but were no less thrilling and wonderful to hear.

Occasionally Moomintroll's paw slipped in his excitement, and once, oh- he watched Snufkin's jaw tighten with teeth clenching when it happened. Moomintroll felt responsible for so much, and it made him dizzy.

He couldn't bare to be silent, he wondered too much.

"Does it feel different when I do it?"

Snufkin breathed first, as of course Moomintroll's paw had not paused, and was still gently rocking and swirling its fingers against him thoughtfully. He swallowed a few times, which Moomintroll relished and Snufkin knew and didn't mind. "Yeah... it's more surprising." Snufkin tried to explain. He wasn't so clever just now. "Its nice."

Moomintroll smiled and nodded, and Snufkin gave a little smile in return before his mouth had to part for breath he was having trouble grabbing. His eyes closed, and his hips shuddered forward more, and his paws pulled at the grass under them. Moomintroll watched Snufkin's chest rise shakily and drop erratically, his throat bob as he swallowed, and his tongue slip out to lick his lips (Moomintroll couldn't help licking his own in turn). He was made of so much movement, so much reaction, so many small things that felt so immense to him just now.

He pressed a bit harder, and Snufkin bit his lip briefly. He quickened his pace and oh—the most magnificent gasp escaped from Snufkin, sharp and hot! It dizzied him more.  
In an instant, Snufkin shook and his breath cut out, and Moomintroll stopped breathing with him without thought. It was a tremendous pause, and Moomintroll tried so hard to keep his paw moving while also drinking in as much as he could. He wanted to carry this scene with him in his mind, and the wetness on his paw too, and all of the air between them.

Slowly, Snufkin seemed to dim, un-tensing inch by inch, and he sighed out all of the air held in him. There was a moment of forgetfulness, then Moomintroll remembered his paw and lifted it out carefully. Snufkin adjusted his cloak so it settled back against him as it always did.

"Wow," whispered Moomintroll, and Snufkin laughed.


	2. a Game

It was a bright and lazy summer day, not the least bit muggy and not too dry to breathe easy. Snufkin sat under a tree, playing his harmonica, while moomintroll laid a few beats away in the most suitable grass for lounging.

In a moment Snufkin felt a bump in his side, stopping his playing to glance down at his friend, who had rolled to him seemingly. Moomintroll looked a bit mischievous, but mostly excitable, like someone with a surprise looks.

"I have an idea for a game," Moomintroll chimed. He didn't go on after that, which meant it must be Snufkin's turn to talk.

"A new game?" Snufkin said, genuinely curious. Moomintroll was clever and inventive. It could be anything, and he made himself not make any mental guesses. It was nicer to be surprised most times.

"A variation on another," Moomin said, rolling onto his back next to his friend. "Or maybe more like... a challenge for you." at that, Snufkin huffed a bit.

"Well that sounds impressive. I have some doubt but you know me." Snufkin always had to see things that were disbelieving (which Moomintroll did know well). " What is it? Does it take two, or is it just me?"

"It takes two! Oh," Moomintroll dulled down a little after he noticed his tone. "I'm making a big deal of it, sorry. It's not really... well, I don't know if it'll be so exciting, just supposing." Snufkin could tell Moomintroll felt silly now, but he was no less curious. Anything that made him so excited had to be something engaging. "You can opt out of it, too" Moomintroll added. Snufkin nodded in return.

"I'll be honest in my reaction and interest," Snufkin promised. "Go on, really."

Moomintroll rolled onto his belly again, and now twiddled his paws below his snout. "Some time ago at night, we laid in the wood, and you let me help give you a good feeling." Moomintroll looked up just in time to see the memory dawn on Snufkin, and watched him hiccup in start. Oh, he hoped it was not strange to bring up, perhaps he oughtn't have. Perhaps that is one of those things that Snufkin must bring up himself and shouldn't have thrust on him. There were a few things like that, things you can't spring on a snufkin. There are things to be initiated by him only. He usually could tell, but he didn't know with this (it was a very new thing).

But in a moment Snufkin smiled, still interested and still curious.

"Boy, I couldn't have guessed. You've thought of a game with that?" Snufkin crossed his legs, and Moomintroll sat up, his worries instantly assuaged, just like that.

"I wondered if you could manage playing your harmonica while I did it," Moomintroll said, and here Snufkin's hair seemed to raise a bit in surprise, and his eyes became wide. He coughed next, and Moomintroll laughed. "I didn't think I'd surprise you so well!" He felt a jolt of accomplishment.

Snufkin tugged on his hat a couple times, something he did when he needed to gather the thoughts in his head and keep them from floating around. He took a bit of time to think about this, and Moomintroll was not anxious to give it to him. It was the sort of thing you had to think about, as much as one has to think before jumping into a river or go fishing that day. It was particular.

"Wow," Snufkin sighed out at last, a breath of amusement at the end of it. "You know, I don't know how I'd do at that. Maybe I'll surprise you, or I'll surprise myself." Snufkin thinks, and whatever the turnout, it would be surprising, and that's generally a good reason to do something. "Sure, let's do it."

At this Moomintroll practically gleamed. He felt so terribly clever for his idea. He scooched himself around, placing a paw on one of Snufkin's knees, which was met with an obliging un-crossing of Snufkin's legs,and parting them. He waited patiently while Snufkin took a few breaths, wiggled a little in the grass to settle himself, and fiddled with his harmonica. This was the sort of thing you had to be comfortable for. Neither was impatient, though admittedly, Snufkin was just a little nervous. Both were about the same amount of excited.

While their previous experience had been on a cool night in the wood, today was a bright and sunny summer's day with the chatter of various things not too far off in the distance. But there was no less air between them and the world, and no less space in Moominvalley for two friends to have their peace.

Moomintroll didn't ask to begin. He slid his paw down Snufkin's thigh, and then just along the brim of his trousers; then he looked up at him to received a nod as Snufkin drew the harmonica to his mouth. Leisurely, the notes began to trickle out, as soft and beautiful as any time Snufkin played for him. As always, Snufkin shut his eyes as if the music needed privacy to come out. It would feel terrible to interrupt him if it didn't feel so exhilarating.

With the notes coming out, Moomintroll's paw trailed down beneath the fabric, and he didn't even have to take a minute to remember how to move his fingers (he couldn't possibly forget). He began with soft touches, breaks between rubs, which he thought complimented the leisurely tune, and knew Snufkin would appreciate.

He watched Snufkin's brow twitch, but the music came out perfectly still. To play a harmonica must require so much breath control in and of itself, and Snufkin has probably played through many distractions. Moomintroll let the game choose its own pace, briefly closing his eyes to enjoy Snufkin's music; he always loved when it was just for him. His fingers gently stroked.

The tune was interrupted by a single queer note.

Moomintroll grinned immediately. Snufkin's leg moved just some as they both at once knew the tone was shifting. Moomintroll dipped a bit more of his paw down, felt where Snufkin was wet (the most reassuring thing, knowing your friend is excited by you) and slid his fingers further investigatively, and it was enough to cause a break between two notes that should have been close together. He pressed them in—which he hadn't done before—but he felt too brave right then to not do something with it. Snufkin's brow furrowed and his eyes shut a bit tighter, and he forced the next notes to come out perfectly in defiance. Truly, this was a game.

Moomintroll was thankful Snufkin was keeping his eyes closed, because he may have looked too thrilled and been doing too much staring. He slipped his fingers back out and returned them to rubbing a little higher, now so perfectly slippery over their target.

Snufkin's thigh twitched, and a terrible array of notes came out. Not right at all. They whistled out instead of singing, and oh—oh the most exciting part—Moomintroll heard the tiniest bit of Snufkin's voice pushing through the instrument. Just a murmur. He couldn't have imagined something so exciting to happen.

He wondered something next, mad with power maybe. His paw stalled off the beat he had been keeping, staying still, and Snufkin's harmonica stopped singing entirely, as if it were his paw commanding its song. Snufkin's eyes just barely flitted open as he realized what he'd done, and he promptly had it sing out notes in the next second, but of course they both knew what had happened. When Moomintroll resumed his fingers, he felt kind to be doing it.

Oh, it would be very easy to become cruel, doing a thing like this.

Moomintroll kept up a lovely pace for longer now, and enjoyed the shakey notes beginning to regularly wobble out. Snufkin was so flush, and a muscle twitched here and there, and his own compulsive need to budge his hips forward against Moomintroll's paw was mucking up his lip's place on his instrument. The sounds now were nothing but flawed, barely a song, notes had too much space and then not enough, drew out too long, then cut too short, but it was the perfect audio-visualization of their activity, and that was beautiful in another way. As a bonus, it sounded like an absurd racket to anyone who may have passed near, which was a great deterrent to any strangers who may approach a pretty song.

Moomintroll's fingers swirled and rubbed, dipped down and back up, until finally the most amazing thing happened. Punctuated with sudden silence, Snufkin's paws smashed down into the grass at his side, his harmonica dropped and fell to the ground, and his teeth clenched as his brow furrowed. Moomintroll pressed his palm against him as he shuddered so much and then threw his head back, his hat falling off in the grass.

It was so much more of a spectacle than before, or any other time he had been there for Snufkin's ministrations. Moomintroll couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was so much—and it seemed to tear right through Snufkin, like very few things did. There was that lovely smell of sweat in the air, and the immediate stop to the notes rung through Moomintroll's ears ever after it had long been over. He didn't know the absence of a sound could be so captivating.

At last he lifted his paw out, and rubbed it off lazily on the grass. Snufkin lay collapsed on his back, head rested on his fallen-off heap of hat, and panting so. Moomintroll was breathing hard too, he finally noticed, but had no presence of mind to fix that. They spent a good amount of time breathing, Snufkin laying, Moomintroll sitting.

At last, Snufkin laughed, just as he had before, on that cool night.

"Heck of a game," he sighed out, still troubled for enough air. "I hope that was exciting."

Moomintroll grinned the brightest, basking in a feeling of incredible success. "Oh, very!"


End file.
